Chun Li x Charlie Nash
by WMAFlove
Summary: Chun Li and Charlie are part of a Eurasian only school, where all the kids are Eurasian and all the teachers are white men and Asian women. Charlie gets Chun Li pregnant in front of a class full of Eurasian boys.


Chun Li had prepared a very special lesson for her class. Today, she was teaching sex education to a Eurasian teenage boys only class, with the aim of the class being to determine the potency of white semen when compared to it's Asian counterpart. Chun Li walked into the class wearing nothing but yoga pants and a bra. The Eurasian boys went crazy at this site.

"Today, I am going to show you the power of white semen, and the life it can give. I'd like to introduce you to my White baby maker - Charlie!"

In walked a blonde muscular white man, who was not wearing any clothes. His balls were huge and they hung very low. His dick was huge and not even hard yet, but the class knew that would change once Mrs. Li got started.

"Now class, Charlie is a very nice guy, but when he is horny he can be very dominant and aggressive. He has abstained for three days. Remember to do what he says AT ALL TIMES".

Charlie smirked as he saw the shocked look on the Eurasian boys faces.

"Over the next 9 months you kids are gonna see her belly swell with my half white offspring."

The boys were very turned on at this thought, seeing this young, sexy Asian woman carrying a white mans child, just like their mothers had once done for them.

Chun Li giggled and wagged her finger calling her strong white hunk over. Charlie walked up to her, his towering frame dwarfing her. They embraced in a passionate kiss for a minute, with Chun Li running her hands over Charlie's muscular body, and Charlie grabbing Chun Li's firm ass. The Eurasian boys were enjoying this like nothing they had ever seen. They witnessed Charlie's cock begin to harden as Chun Li was stroking it.

Charlie's cock was now at full length, and Chun Li took a moment to ogle it in all it's glory. She put his cock next to her forearm, and his cock was even longer than her forearm. Chun Li called over one of the Eurasian boys

"Could you measure his cock sweetie? I'd like to know the full length of this white studs cock so I can brag about it to my Asian friends"

Charlie chuckled at this remark. He loved how humiliating Chun Li was. (flashback) Chun Li had previously let Charlie fuck her in front of her ex boyfriend, Ryu. Ryu was completely dominated by Charlie, Charlie tied him down to a chair and then began pounding Chun Li in front of Ryu, making him cry. When Charlie was finished, he got up and wiped his cock on Ryu's face, which brought a smile to Chun Li.

The boy went to get a tape measure and walked over to Charlie. Charlie could see the kid was quite nervous.

"Erm, is it ok if I touch your cock sir? it's going to be very hard to measure it without touching it" said the Eurasian teenage boy.

"It's ok kid I don't bite. Just ignore Chun Li's remarks earlier about me being aggressive, I'd never hurt a kid, especially one who was born from a white cock. Chun Li's just seen me beat up a lot of Asian men, that's all"

Chun Li smirked. She loved the fact that her boyfriend beat up Asian men, especially since she was going to give birth to his child, and the child would clearly look half white. The ultimate humiliation.

"So what's your view on Eurasian men then?" asked the boy.

"Eurasian men are the living proof that Asian women prefer white men. I love Eurasian men, and I hope to create a lot in my life time. They will go on to impregnate lots of Asian women, just like their strong white fathers. When you finish puberty and have a big cock, you will see what a blessing it is to have a white father, who passed his genes on to you."

The kid now felt at ease, and grabbed Charlie's cock to measure it. Charlie's cock twitched in the boy's hand.

"Miss Li, you're going to get pregnant with a cock that's over 9 inches long!" said the Eurasian boy. The boy now had Charlie's cock in both of his hands, and it was still too big to fit. He was mesmerized. "So this is where Eurasian babies come from. Do you mind if I stroke it sir?" asked the boy.

Charlie smiled. "Go for it kid. Get a good feeling of my cock before it cums inside Chun Li's womb". Charlie let out soft groans as the Eurasian boy stroked his cock.

"How are Asian men supposed to compete with this? No wonder the Eurasian birth rate keeps increasing" said the boy

Chun Li giggled, then took the cock out of the boys hand and began to suck it lovingly. Charlie let out deep groans and the class watched in awe as Li began to envelope the cock of this white bull. Chun li then began to lick Charlie's ripe balls.

"This is where the true power of the white man comes from. Within these balls, there lies millions of sperm ready to burst out of his cock and swim down my womb, fertilising my eggs and producing a beautiful half-white baby. I'm ready for you to fuck me now Charlie. Show these kids what a white man can do to an Asian woman!"

Chun Li took off all her clothes and Charlie effortlessly picked up Chun li over his powerful shoulders, with Chun li letting out a squeal of excitement. He threw her on the bed and then started stroking his cock as she opened her legs for him. He then shoved his massive veiny cock inside her pussy, making Chun li smile with delight. She thrust her head back, wrapped her legs round his torso and let out a loud moan as he started to increase his thrusting speed. As the classed watched they imagined her belly being filled with a half - white baby. The sound of Charlie pounding his lover mixed in with the sound of the two lovers tongue kissing was a joy to hear. After a few minutes they both were on the bed doggy style. Each time Charlie thrust into his lover, there was a loud smack.

Chun Li's juices were now all over the bed, and judging by the size and pulsations of her white studs cock, the bed was only going to get wetter.

"Make me pregnant Charlie"

Charlie then lay on his back as Chun Li climbed on top of him, inserting his cock into her fertile pussy. Judging by how Charlie's balls had contracted, the class knew he was ready to cum any moment now. And so Charlie began to thrust into Chun Li again, his 9 inch cock going straight into Chun Li's womb. Chun Li could feel Charlie starting to tense up.

"OH SHIT I'M GONNA CUM" Grunted Charlie.

"YESSS, MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR WHITE CUM! SHOW ALL THESE KIDS HOW VIRILE AND FERTILE YOU ARE!"

"Gaaaaaaaahhhh" he grunted as he stopped thrusting and focused all of his energy into his balls and dick as they pulsated inside her pussy. His cock pulsated deep inside her and he opened up the floodgate of his sperm inside her. The Eurasian boys could visibly see the contractions from Charlie's cock, which excited them immensely.

"Its so hot" she said as she fell on top of him. Their bodies in the ultimate connection as his cock was still inside her pussy. They lay there for a good 5 minutes panting on each other, giving small kisses in between.

""White men cum so much more than Asian men." she said with a smile as she felt his warm liquid fermenting inside of her." I'm definitely pregnant"

"Could one of you take a sample of my cum? We're can compare it to an Asian mans cum." said Charlie.

One of the Eurasian boys got a flask and positioned it bellow Chun Li's pussy. He then pulled out Charlie's semi hard cock and watched as Charlie's cum began to ooze out of Chun Li's pussy, straight into the flask.

"Gosh he really filled you up well Miss. Li, but I'm really not surprised considering the size of his cock and balls."

Chun Li giggled

"That's why I love white men sweetheart, they fill me up so well."

She then got up off Charlie and lay on her back holding her legs up in the air, so as to keep as much of his cum inside her as possible. Chun Li and her white hunk then started kissing each other passionately. After a while, Chun Li lay on her White knights muscular thighs, with a blissfull look on her face. She was gently massaging the white cock in front of her.

Charlie's cum was examined and it was found that his semen carried twice the amount of sperm per unit volume than the average Asian man.

When the lesson ended, Charlie got up and ordered one of the Eurasian boys to wipe his cock with a towel. He then waved the class goodbye and left. The Eurasian boys had nothing but admiration for him.

They then turned to Chun li, who was lying on the bed.

"How are you feeling Miss?"

"I'm very turned on at the moment. Just the thought of giving birth to a half-white baby makes me very wet." said Chun li as she lay there with a pussy bred full of white cum. The class watched as more and more cum began to leak out of Chun li's pussy.

Over the next 9 months, the whole class watched as Chun Li's belly began to swell with a half-white baby. Charlie took care of her during her pregnancy, and beat up any Asian man who confronted the couple, much to Chun Li's delight. Asian men hated the site of Chun li's pregnant body walking down the street, with a white hunks arms wrapped around her waist. Chun Li would continue to teach her class as her belly swelled up. Many of the Eurasian students loved it when Chun Li rubbed her Eurasian baby filled belly.

Chun li ended up giving birth to a brown haired, blue eyed baby boy, who they named James. James would grow up watching his parents fuck regularly, and witnessed the conception of many other Half-White offspring.


End file.
